Those Freaking Squirrels
by Dance of the Crazed
Summary: A tale of a boy and cute, fluffy squirrels.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**_A/N: Okay. I will warn you ahead of time. I have a somewhat sick sense of humor. If you don't have a sick sense of humor…you may not like this. Anyway, this is a dedication fanfic. My boyfriend, Patrick, loves Neji and I offered to make him a One Shot (Also because I had an excellent idea for a Neji fic). So here it is! _**

**Those Freaking Squirrels**

---

One bright and sunny day a little six-year-old ninja boy was skipping happily down a path in a lush forest. He had a big smile on his face as he gazed about the beautiful environment. Little Neji had never been to this forest before. He was amazed by it. The little ninja boy stopped to sniff every flower and greeted every animal. But little Neji came to a sudden halt once his eyes were caught by a small creature he had never ever seen before. The creature looked like a mouse, but taller. And its tail was bushy. Neji marveled at it. The animal was perched on a large branch. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. The unusual rodent nibbled on an acorn and then, its black, beady, little eyes met his. The ninja boy's smile grew.

"Hello there, Mr. Animal. How are you on this beautiful day?" Neji greeted.

He waited for an answer, but got nothing.

"Mr. Animal?"

No reply.

"Mr. Animal, what are you?" Neji questioned.

"I'm a freaking squirrel." He squeaked.

"A squirrel," Neji was easily amused, "I've never heard of your kind before."

"You don't go out much do you, kid?" The squirrel snarled.

Neji blinked, but not smiling as big.

"Hey, kid, you blind or something?" The squirrel squeaked.

"Blind?" Neji was confused because he could see the squirrel perfectly. Why in the world would he ask such a thing?

"You ain't got no eye pupils," the squirrel cracked a smile, "How the hell do you see?"

Neji pondered for a short time then replied, "I don't really know, I just can."

"Hey, kid, has anyone told you that you look like a chick?" The squirrel peeped.

Neji frowned.

"Don't be sad, kid. It's not your fault you're so damn pretty." He squeaked.

Neji's lower lip quivered.

"I bet your friends make fun of you," the squirrel continued, "I know I would."

"Stop it;" Neji's eyes started to water, "You're being mean."

"Oh, don't cry," The squirrel's voice was filled with fake sympathy, "You're the most beautiful little blind girl, aren't you, you little freak, you."

Neji's little face distorted in horror.

The squirrel fell on his back, rolling on the branch laughing. The acorn fell in front of the small ninja boy's feet. An evil thought passed through his mind. Neji acted upon that thought. He, angrily, picked up the acorn and chucked in at the squirrel. The impact to the rodent's face caused him to fall to the ground.

Neji blinked in shock at the now, motionless squirrel.

"Mr. Squirrel?" Neji whimpered, slowly, approaching the tiny creature.

As soon as Neji was right over the squirrel, it jumped at Neji's pale face and started to attack him. Little Neji screamed in pain and fear. The squirrel was making little noises that drew the attention of all the other squirrels in the pretty forest. One by one they leaped from off the tree's and clung themselves on some part of the little ninja. Neji whirled around; trying to fling the rabid rodents off of him, but it was no use. Helplessly, he threw himself on the ground and flailed. He could feel some of the vermin nibbling off his flesh. The sounds of it made him want to vomit.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

The small ninja boy howled out in agony the rest of that day. Occasionally, he would get up and throw himself against trees, trying to kill some of them. But, then he would collapse onto the blood stained grass once again in exhaustion.

_Someone…anyone…help…me…_

No one ever came to rescue the poor, little ninja boy.

_**Seven Long Years Later…**_

Neji just got finished dislocating someone's arm when his team mate, Lee, appeared in front of him. He was horrified. Scattered all around the smooth haired ninja was corpses. Some bodies still twitched with life. Lee fell to his knees.

"How could you," Lee mumbled, "What was the point of all this?"

Neji dropped the man, whose arm he just dislocated, and strolled over to the boy with the hideous bowl hair cut.

"Why," Neji hissed with an evil grin on his face, "Why? That's a rather stupid thing to ask, Lee."

"Then, answer me!" Lee shouted.

Neji set his hand on the top of his team mate's head, "Alright, I'll answer."

Neji made a quick jerk forward with the hand that was on Lee's head. He heard a few bones snapping and breaking. Then, he let go of Lee's head and his whole body fell backward, leaving Lee's corpse in an awkward position.

Neji turned away and began to strut off and he, finally, spoke, "Because of those freaking squirrels."

---

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PATRICK! Yeah, towards the end it was more serious, but I still love it. The neck breaking even made me cringe a bit. Please review people!!**


End file.
